Hidden Love
by Joey Thomas
Summary: okay really the name doesn't really fit the story.but any who....Inuyasha and kagome have a little bet. to see if Inuyasha can last all summer vacation in the present day century. gues where vacation spot is.. yep USA. review plz g2 know if i suck!
1. Chapter 1

"_kagome… Kagome… KAGOME!!!!"_

Jerking herself forward, (knocking poor Shippo off her chest in the process) she grabs her bow thinking there under attack, and aimed right in front of her. Before letting the arrow fly, she saw fuzzy white ears twitched nervously under the arrows presence. Sucking in a deep breath, she lowers her bow and glared at the half dog demon.

"_What Inuyasha?"_she growled under her breath. Inuyasha ignoring the growling, stood up and cross his arms, as he ready himself for a fight.

"It's time to get a moving, we don't have all day to sit and wait for you to wake up" He pointed to the rest of the gang (Shippo, Sango, and Mirokue) behind him " I would have woke you up six hours ago, but they said they wouldn't fix anymore ramen noodles if I did. But it's time to go now. So get off your ass…"

Before inuyasha finish, the whole woods echo with the words SIT. When kagome packed her sleeping bag back into her yellow book bag, and settle everything on her bike. Inuyasha was just crawling out of the crater kagome just put him in.

"What the hell was that for wrench?"

Kagome raised her nose up and started to ride her bike down the dirt path. Sango and Mirokue just blinked at each other, shook their shoulders, and started to hurry after Kagome. This happens all the time; Inuyasha wants to get in a hurry and starts stuff with Kagome, he never seems to learn.

Inuyasha crawls the rest of the way out of his crater, catches up with the gang, walking in front of them, and taking the lead. After thirty minutes of walking, Inuyasha notice that Kagome wasn't beside of him. Taking a quick glance, he saw that she some how manage to get way behind them. Just then she perks her head up at him and gave him a glare like he killed her best friend. Looking over to Sango and making sure she was still alive, he looked back at her and watched as she stuck her tongue out at him, then look back down at the road. _What the hell did I do to that spoil wrench? It wasn't me who slept half the day away. _Looking at his other companions, he caught their eyes and they just shook their head in disappointment. Inuyasha didn't understand what he did wrong; if it wasn't for him they would have never even got this far down the road. But he knew that he would have to go and say sorry to Kagome.

Kagome started to raise all hell in her head. Cussing out ever little stone she stumbles over, or the jackass of a dog demon up ahead. She was mad about everything or at least HIM. He knew she just stayed up the past three nights studying for her test. And she just took it yesterday, so yeah she slept a little late, but she was HUMAN. A girl needed her damn sleep. Kagome was so involved with her thoughts, she didn't notice the presence of the fuzzy ear demon beside her, till he cough to get her attrition.

Startled Kagome jerks her handle bar and loses her control of her bike. Inuyasha stood beside of her and watched as kagome collapse on the ground with her legs intertwine through the bike. Hitting the earth with her fist, she screams with aggravation. Gasping in oxygen and calming herself enough so she won't start crying, she starts removing the bike from herself. When she frees herself from the bike, she hears a snicker comeing from above her. She looked up and saw a tomato face Inuyasha, almost crossing the line of hysteria. Turning red herself (but with embarrassment, instead of laughter) she asked "what's' so funny InuYasha."

Inuyasha not in the right state of mind to think rationally, but knew that telling the truth would only send him back into another crater, but he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Clenching his stomach, he tosses his head back, and comes out a laugh so loud the trees started to vibrate. When he could stand up and breathe regularly, he looked at Kagome's blood red face and saw the word "sit" in her eyes. Regretting that he lost control over his emotion, he stopped smiling, and brass himself to meet the ground. "Well INUYASHA! What's so funny? Please tell I'm just dying to hear what made your day." Inuyasha hating being backed into a corner straightens his back and leans over close to her face and barked "what made my day, was watching you fall flat on your spoiled ASS."

"How is that funny, I could have gotten hurt." She reached up and jabbed her finger into his chest "And you did nothing, but watch me fall!"

"Likes it my fault you fall all the fucking time, you and your stupid human legs." He taps them with his sword. "It isn't like I don't save you enough already, now I got to make sure you don't fall on your face."

Kagome jabbed him again "what does that mean, about saving me all the time!"

"Sorry I forgot Sango, Mirokue, and even Shippo saves you too. Your one of the most endanger human I have ever met."

Kagome let out a sigh and looked down, knowing what he said was true. Because Sango and Mirokue are Humans and they can survive on their own, without people rescuing them ever two seconds.  
"Well Inuyasha I'm sorry that I get in more trouble than the rest of you. But I don't come from here, I live in the present and around there, they don't have demons coming after you all the time."

InuYasha was losing his anger, when Kagome jerks her head up and smiles back "because here I'm a stupid fool helping a bunch of people trying to find a jewel. But in my time I'm would be way better than you, it probably be me saving your butt." Kagome started laughing as a picture of Inuyasha running away from the vacoom started to creep in her head

Inuyasha never backed down from a challenge and He has to prove that he could take anything she throws his way.

"Really now, cause the times I went there to fetch you, I seem a lot better off. "

"You couldn't last three days in my time Inuyasha, and we both know it." Smirking, she crossed her arms and waited for his comment.

Inuyasha pointed his claw at her and grinned "you want a bet."

"Yeah sure, I like to win"

"Don't get your hopes up, how about a week."

"Oh No….. I stay in your time longer than a week. You're going to stay... "And a light bulb shone bright in her head. She took her last test yesterday, after that summer brake will be here in a day or two. A smirk formed on her lips as the plan kept moving itself motion. "For a few months."

Inuyasha eyes narrow, he knows Kagome and her numbers in days are a little longer then what she says most of the time.

"And how long is a "few" this time?"

"Well, a little less than four months."

"What! No, we could fine all the jewel shards in that amount of time. I'm not going to do that when I could be doing something just a tab bit more important."

"So you backing out,"

Crossing his arms, he snorts in disgust "no"

Kagome smile and turned to her friends, and caught them exchanging money. "What are you three doing?"

Sango smiled and giggled "I just won a bet of my own."

Kagome turns and see Mirokue frowning at his empty money pouch. He notice Kagome watching him and started to explained "we were betting to see who would win the fight and I bet Inuyasha would, and you can guess who Sango voted for."

Inuyasha walked over to them and said "You all should be betting on who's going to win this one. Cause Mirokue I know for sure you're going to win this time."

Mirokue smile and went after Sango and started talking about the new wage.

"Don't be so sure Inuyasha, all you saw of my time is my house and a little bit of the town. But you haven't seen anything yet."

She smile and got on her bike and started riding back to the well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF CHAPTER ONE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to catch up with Kagome, InuYasha took to the high over green tree tops. He felt the rough branches smack the bottom of his bare feet with every leap that he took. Swiftly ducking under the low limbs that manage to get into his path. InuYasha pushed himself forward; Kagome would start wondering why he hasn't met her at the well by now. He let out a heavy sigh as he reflects on his new situation, the bet that he made with the raven hair girl. He was going to stay with Kagome for four months, four very long and painful months. Were the only words to leave those revengeful lips were going to bring him pain. Dreading to beat her to the well and begin his four month torment so fast, he slowed down his pace to just a horses gallop.

He stayed behind trying to get his friends to come with him, and talk some since into that crazy wrench. But they only thing that was said was how it was about time for the half demon to learn a lesson or two on how to treat people and Mirokue just nudged him in the direction of the well. Harshly whispering on the way that InuYasha couldn't just back down, he put too much money on his fuzzy eared friend. InuYasha left quickly afterwards, _**and here I am, chasing after the one thing that's going to ruin me for four months.**_

Seeing the opening in the trees, where he knew the well would be waiting in the middle of clearing, InuYasha pushed onward. His eye caught glimpses through the leaves of Kagome's overly stuff yellow bag falling into the well, and the owner swiftly hoping in after it. Twigs nipping at his kimono as he hurries towards the well. Landing on the last limb, not missing a beat InuYasha squats low, tenses' his calves muscles and pushes off.

A breeze swarms around his body, pressing his cloths against the front of him; his hair whips through the air. Landing on the wooden rim of the well, his hair flows down around his face, like a white curtain shielding him from sight. He quickly slings himself over and waits for the portal to open.

When you go through the well you feel nothing. The space around you darkens, you can see nothing, and it makes you feel like you are nothing. _**This is why I hate going to her time, **_His ears lays back across his head and eyes closed, waiting to be with Kagome, _**even though it's a short ride. This feeling reminds me of my past, something I don't want to remember at all.**_

"InuYasha!!!"

Head jerking up towards the opening, he sees his Kagome smiling bright, waving at him to hurry up. Hoping out of the well, InuYasha crosses his arms and he follows close behind. A middle age women appears from the front door, short black hair, with the same caring smile that appears on Kagome's face. When Rumiko looks over and sees her daughter and her crush walking toward the house, all she could do was smile. _**Kagome thinks I'm to navy to think she has a crush on that sweet boy. but who wouldn't have one on that young man, i mean look at those ears.**_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome rushes towards her, throwing her arms around her mother, and giving her the strongest hug Kagome could muster.

"Kagome let go honey, I missed you too. But you're going to squeeze me to death."

Rumiko playfully swatted at kagomes arms to release her, Kagome laughing all through her mother commotion. Kagome's mother looks at Inuyasha and catches the pain in his eyes, before his shield went up. _**Poor boy, I hope he knows this family loves him.**_Smiling bigger and more motherly than she ever did before. She turned to Inuyasha wraping her arms around him and squeezed.

Rumiko pulled back from the hug, leaving her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"So Inuyasha want brings you here? Are you all getting more supplies? "

Inuyasha stood still, not knowing how to react to this new kind of motherly affection. His ears betrayed him and lend back on his head. And his smooth tail decided to do the same, as it started to wag back and forth. Feeling his face getting warm, he moved away from her touch and even to him he felt his smile feel week.

"Uh... no?"

Kagome watch Inuyasha fidgeting and decided to pipe in and tell her mother what had happen.

"were just going to stay here for summer vacation, thats all."

Rumiko's eyes grew wide and look at Inuyasha.

"And your going willingly, I thought you didn't like Kagome staying here."

"Well we made a bet and now I'm here"

Brows knitting in the middle, Rumiko turn her eyes swiftly to Kagome's.

"I don't think I like you betting, is that what you do over there in that world"

Hands waving urgently in front of her, Kagome told her the whole story about how the betting situation started. Rumiko nodded through the whole explanation, she only spoke when Kagome told the part where she put InuYasha in the ground.

Rumkio waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "Okay, okay. Well he is always welcome in our home." Smiling she was about to turn when Inuyasha mumbled out.

"Uh…thanks Kagome's mother" Inuyasha scratch the back of his head, fidgeting with his sword.

"No problem. Now kids I got food ready to be eaten and it better be." Rumiko smiled and turn toward the shrine where her father was.

Laughing, teasing, and lots of commotion was all you heard when you was at the Higurashi's house having dinner. Soto complaining about how he wanted Inuyasha to bunk in his room. Kagome arguing about how Inuyasha might not want to sleep in the same room with a bed wetter. Which the smart Soto teased back saying that Kagome was jealous that Inuyasha might be sleeping in his room instead of hers. Which made Grandfather Start arguing about how in his day, if a boy stayed the night he slept outside, away from the sweet virgin girls. The only remark back to him was Rumiko smacking him hard over the head with a frying pan. And there sat Inuyasha confuse as hell, at what the fuck was going on. Deciding that it was smart just to sit there and be good. He kept filling his stomach with kagome's mother's ramen noodles, and his favorite beef! After the debates were Inuyasha will be sleeping settle down, Inuyasha had already eating half the dinner that was lying on the table.

Rumiko didn't seem to mind she made another batch, when she left to go fetch the second helping of noodles, Grandfather open his mouth once more.

"So Inuyasha how do you like the idea of the USA."

Slurping down the mouthful of ramen, he just shrugged.

"I don't know what that is."

Smirking the grandfather spoke "well boy it's a place, and that's where we're going for vacation. We got us some family out there, we feel like visiting."

"It doesn't matter to me where you all take me" he looked over at Kagome and grin widely "I'm still going to win the bet"

Kagome lifting her lips up into a small smile, and winked "we'll see about that"

Facing turning red cause of the little wink that Kagome sent his way. Inuyasha pushed back and respectfully asked to be departed. When he turned around, kagome saw his tail wagging like an overly excited puppy._** Hmm…this vacation is going to be very interesting.**_ Smiling she stood and left the table, saying she was full and wanting a warm bath as her excuse.

Walking herself up the stairs to her warm and cozy room. Kagome slammed face first right into Inuyasha's chest, making them both stumble down the stairs. Inuyasha quickly twists around and with his right hand grabs onto the banister, and before Kagome went flying down the rest of the way. Inuyasha grabs her waist and pulls her to him, after long seconds of breathing hard and waiting for Kagome's fragile nerves calmed down. Did Inuyasha stand up, pulling Kagome with him, body's still press together?

Kagome eyes widen as she stares into his eyes, heart bumping, and hope floods through her body. _**Is he going to kiss me!**_Suddenly like Inuyasha heard her thoughts, he moves back putting a slight distance between there bodies. Kagome damning herself for getting her hopes up moved to the side of the stairs.

"Sorry about that, did I hurt you"

Heart still beating, he longed for her body to be placed back against him. _**What's wrong with me, you're here for one thing. To win a bet, Kagome wouldn't want a half breed like you. No one wants half bread.**_ Inuyasha squeezed the banister, letting his hair fall to his face, to hide the eyes that would give away his pain.

"No problem, I'm use to helping you out remember."

Nodding, Kagome whispers a thank you and rushes to her room. Carefully shutting the door, pressing her back against, she let out a sigh. _**Oh yes this is going to be a Very interesting vacation.**_ Smiling to herself as she went to her dresser, finding her cute red pajama pants with little white Samoyed breeds printed all over them. And her little white tank top, that was just low enough not to be consider trashy. The gears in her head was turning, a plan will be form before she's finish with her long deserve shower. Smiling bigger she skipped innocent to the bathroom. _**Poor inuYasha if only you knew what is in stored for you.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF CHAPETER TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay this is like a little author note I guess. But there some things I need to tell you, if you're reading this. One is yes in my story Inuyasha does have a tail. I love the thought of him having a tail, and was always sad that he didn't have one.

And two I'm not sure if Rumiko is Kagome's mother's real name. I just read a bunch of other fanfic's and that was her name, so if it's not and it's just a made up. Then I'm very sorry, tell me and I will change it as quickly as possible. K.

And please don't hold back, if there something I suck at or need to change, then please tell me. I won't send hate mail or anything like that. Hell if you say you hate it and wish it burns then so be it, I know then I need to work on writing. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha rested on the love sit in the family room. He decided to spend the night down here, even though Souta begged and pouted for him to camp out in his room. The rest of the family went to bed, except Kagome. She was taking a very long time in the shower. '_**Eh… human females are just strange'**_. Leaning up, Inuyasha starts beating the pillow, falling back down he started tossing and turning. He got to the point where the covers were intertwined with his legs. Getting fed up with the blanket trapping his legs, he reached down and tugged the quilt from his legs. Before he knew what was going on Inuyasha's body flipped off the couch, landing right on the wooden table.

"Ouch… damn it, that hurt"

Lifting himself off the destroyed coffee table, he started to rub his new sore back. When his instincts started nagging at him, stopping in mid step, he looks up at the ceiling. '_**The water stopped'**_. Holding his breath Inuyasha tilted the side of his head up, ears twitching like crazy, trying to hear the slightest movement upstairs.

The hinges cried out when the door swung open above him, a strong smell of vanilla seem to have travel down the stairs reaching to Inuyasha senses. Not able to linger in the relaxing aroma. Inuyasha heard a pair of feet advance down the steps; Inuyasha turns to the mess and panic nearly chokes him._** 'What am I going to do' **_eyes landing on the blanket resting on the floor, he grabs it and covers the two pieces of table. Quickly looking over his shoulder in time to see the slim shadow rapidly moving forward, Inuyasha instantly lay back down and places the pillow over his face. Immediately forcing out snores not even Shippo would believe in.

"Inuyasha"

Screwing his eyes together tightly, making a last attempt to force out a believable snore. Feeling someone grab the pillow and toss it at the other end of the couch. He felt the couch give a little as they plop down right beside of him; slightly shifting his stomach so the person could sit more comfortable.

"InuYasha, I saw that. So open your eyes."

Inuyasha open them to see a tousle wet hair Kagome, who scent overwhelm him in vanilla. Remembering the problem he caused, he waited for Kagome to find his mess and let the painful word roll off her lips. '_**Those lips….'**_ Inuyasha detached his eyes from her lips, just in time to see her look at him and back to the huge lumpy blanket on the floor. Giggling she stretched her leg, which Inuyasha watch intensively, trying to control the urge to touch her long tan legs. Slipping her foot under the blanket, she nudge it just enough to see the lopsided coffee table. Giggling some more she removed her foot and in the process bringing back Inuyasha's eyes.

"Well would you like to explain why you killed our poor defenseless table?"

Kagome watch as InuYasha leaned up on his elbows. His head bowed making his bangs cover up his beautiful golden eyes. His ears compress flatly against his head, She looked down and saw his tail starting to creep up and over to his leg. Shifting into a fully sitting position, Inuyasha reached for his tail and started to pet it. Restraining from the urge to let her eyes bug out from her head, Kagome started to pluck at her pajama bottoms. Kagome took a quick glimpse of Inuyasha _**'He looks like his waiting for a scolding'**_.

"Kagome I didn't mean to break that thing. I'll do something… to pay you back"

Looking at Inuyasha like this, reminded her of a child. She never had seen him so regretful before. _**'And good lord he looks so cute like this'**_...Kagome started to feel her face heat up and fast. Turning her head to the blanket again she started to laugh.

"Inuyasha how did you broke it, I mean that table was made out of a Teak Tree."

"Well that damn blanket kept tangling around my legs and when I jerked it out. I kind of slipped and landed on the stupid wooden thing."

InuYasha looked up at Kagome, seeing only the back of her head; were her long raven black hair reached down to her small waist. Before he even realized it; he was Licking his lips and reaching toward the black silk looking hair. Kagome swiftly turn her head back, InuYasha jerk his arm back down to his tail and started stroking it hard. Kagome just smile and turn back to the damaged table. _**Damn it, control yourself you baka!**_

"Well InuYasha I don't know what to do, except to leave it here."

"Wouldn't your mother be a little upset? Maybe I should go back to my time."

Looking back over her shoulder Kagome smirked and pointed her figure at him.

"oh no, you're staying." A smirk started to form "Unless you're putting that tail of yours between your legs and running off."

Eager to change the subject away from the table, his ears start to perk up.

"Hell no, I was just thinking that she wouldn't want me around. But if she wants me here than baby I'm going to stay."

Crossing his arm behind his head and laying back down, he winked at her with a smirk ready on his lips. Kagome's brow raised and she turn her body to his, leaning over just enough so InuYasha notice her tank.

"So you still think you're going to win huh."

InuYasha taking the bait glances at the top, but not stopping him from fully answering the taunting question. Before he answered an idea started to form in his head. _**'Ah hell why not try it'**_. Looking into Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha licked his bottom lip and lean forward, close enough to be in her person space. He looked at her eyes one last time, before he let them slowly roam down her body. Lingering on the tank both times his eyes made the trip down and back up her body. He noticed goose bumps started to cover her shoulders and arms. Impress with the reaction he was making just with his eyes '_**Just think what I can do if I could touch her'**_, he finally came back to her eyes.

Kagomes face was a rich red, her eyes filled for need she didn't even want to try and decode. Seeing a strand of hair slipping from behind her ear, Inuyasha reached forward and replaced the pieces of strand back in its' regional place. Leaning forward, his lips just heart beats away from her ear huskily whispered.

"Yeah Kagome, I think so."

Pulling away he lays back down, getting the pillow fix and laid his head down. Looking under his eye lids, he sees kagome's cheek turn a darker red, smirking at what he just cause, he closed his eyes.

"Don't you think you should go to bed now?"

"Yes...yeah that would be a good idea"

Trusting her legs not to betray her and buckle under her weight. She stood, and quickly stubble to her room. Taking two steps at a time, she was entering her room by the time Souta came out.

"Hey sis is Inuyasha okay."

"Yeah yeah, he just demolishes our coffee table. Go back to bed"

Shrugging his shoulders, Souta jump back into his warm bed. Kagome shut the door and raced to hers. Head meeting the pillow, she squealed into it. _**'I can't believe that just happen! Oh Inuyasha you just wait till this vacation starts.' **_Closing her eyes she waited for dreams to start

Author note AGAIN:

Sorry for it being so short. I'm kind of in a down mood right now and I don't want to make the story go all emo. But I'm still working on the next part. Just give me a day I'll get it written promise. So I'm sorry, hopefully this downer mood I'm in will pass.


End file.
